


A debt to repay

by Lurid_licentious_and_vile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please heed the warnings - they're there for a reason, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_licentious_and_vile/pseuds/Lurid_licentious_and_vile
Summary: After her father dies, Mele is sold as a slave to repay his debts. She ends up in the hands of a young noble by the name of Leander, whose intentions for her are far from innocent.





	A debt to repay

Mele was kneeling on the floor, eyes downcast, staring at the pattern of the carpet. She had been trying to follow it with her eyes as far as she could without raising them, had been trying to count the ovals and squares, trying to imagine scenes in the abstract pattern, trying anything to distract herself from her situation. Or at least stop herself from crying, because what if her master came in now and what if he was one of those men who hated tears. But she hadn’t had much success. Just now, when she thought she had finally pulled herself together, she realised with a jolt that some of the carpet pattern was weaved in what looked like actual gold thread. That floor covering must have cost ten times what she had, maybe more. And it was what her new master stepped on every day. What was he going to do to her?

She hadn’t had much chance to look at him at the market. They were supposed to keep their eyes down unless ordered otherwise, so she had only seen him for a second when the slaver had forced her chin up so he could look at her face. Clearly he had liked what he’d seen. She wasn’t sure she had. His long braid and the finery he wore had clearly marked him as a noble. She guessed he was in his early thirties. And he looked good, much better than any other man she had ever seen up close. 

Of course, she hadn’t seen that many men up close. Before her father’s death - before she had been sold to pay off the debt she had inherited - she had barely ever left home. But she could tell that, unlike her father’s few farmhands, this man’s complexion and body had clearly not been ruined by gruelling labour. Not that it mattered. Being beaten by a beautiful man would hurt just as much as being beaten by an ugly one. Not to think of what else he might do to her.

She hadn’t seen him since. The slaver had delivered her right to the front door of her new master’s mansion. She had barely had a moment to marvel at the size and majesty of the place before she had been dragged inside by some servants. She had been pushed into a bathroom larger than her family’s entire house had been, told to “Get out of those rags” and wash herself. It had been humiliating to undress in front of the servants - both male and female - but she hadn’t resisted. What was the use? She didn’t want to find herself on the receiving end of one of the punishments the other slaves at the market had whispered about. Whippings. Branding. Starvation. The thought alone made her shudder. And after all, at least the water was warm. 

Once she had dried herself off, they had thrust some clothes into her arms and told her to get dressed. Mele had barely dared to touch the fine fabrics until one of the servants had shouted at her: “Hey, new girl, get a move on, we don’t have all day.”

So she had slipped into the clothes only to find that they hardly deserved that name. The skirt she was wearing was simply two lengths of cloth held together by a thin cloth belt around her waist. They barely covered anything at all. The top she was wearing stopped just below her breasts and was so sheer it left nothing to the imagination. Mele had never worn anything that made her feel so naked. 

Worse than the humiliation of half a dozen servants seeing her naked was the thought of what was going to happen to her. With an outfit like that she certainly was not going to be sent to the kitchens or the gardens to work. The kind words of one of the female servants - “You’ll be alright. Just obey him and it’ll be fine.” - did nothing to calm Mele. What if he demanded things that she just couldn’t do? What if she displeased him? What if he decided to punish her? What if the things he was going to do to her hurt too much to bear?  
Her breath was coming too fast now and tears were running down her face again, obscuring her view of even the carpet right in front of her. The sudden noise of a creaking door made her flinch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leander opened the door to his bedchamber, kicked his boots into a corner and unbuttoned his jacket. He reached back to undo his braid and stopped mid-motion when a soft sniff alerted him to a beautiful girl kneeling on his carpet. 

Of course! The slave he had bought the other day had been delivered today. He had nearly forgotten. All the better for the lovely surprise. He had fully expected to spend the evening reading to take his mind off all the vapid idiots he had been forced to deal with today. But now, a change of plans was in order.

The girl was hunched over, trembling slightly and clearly trying to stifle her sobs, though not with much success. Even so, she looked delightful. He could feel himself harden even as he looked at her. He would only too gladly have thrown her onto the bed and fucked her right then and there. But he would have to be careful with her. A new slave, they had told him, and a virgin to boot. Going too fast would just turn her into a blubbering wreck and he wasn’t the kind of man who considered that fun. He had made that mistake before and regretted it. Of course, he would have to break her in, but he would avoid breaking her if he could. She certainly did not look like she needed breaking.

Leander took two steps towards her until he was towering just over her.

“Get up,” he said. She flinched, but slowly got to her feet. She only barely managed to keep from falling, she was so unsteady. By the looks of it she had been kneeling on his carpet for quite a while. 

Now she was standing in front of him, eyes still downcast, her chest still heaving with suppressed sobs. She was gorgeous. He licked his lips.

“There, now, beautiful, there’s no need for any of that.” He reached out his hand and gently wiped away her tears. Her cheek felt soft, like a peach that he was only too keen to have a taste of. Fucking her would feel amazing. But he wasn’t an animal. He could wait. He would take it slow.

She had stopped breathing entirely from the moment his hand had made contact with her skin. He could not help but smirk a little. Oh, he would make her breath catch for entirely different reasons, he was sure of that.

\-------------------------------------------

Mele didn’t know what to do. Should she apologise for crying? Or would he consider that speaking out of turn? Did he mean for her to be doing something? Something he hadn’t ordered? Gods, what if she displeased him? 

She could see his feet move over to the bed and a moment later, she heard him softly breathing: “Come join me.”

She looked up despite herself. He was still dressed, but he had undone his braid and his long, light brown hair flowed over his silk shirt. He was smirking at her and making a beckoning gesture. Mele very nearly stumbled trying to obey him as fast as she could. If only he didn’t think she was hesitating.

“Sit.”

She sat. Carefully, at the very edge of the bed, looking down at her lap.

“Look at me.”

Mele slowly lifted her head. Her master was still smirking in that self-satisfied way as he slowly and very obviously looked her up and down.

“I’m not so horrible to look at, am I?”

He wasn’t, but Mele would have preferred to hide her face.

“They tell me you’ve never been with a man. Were they being truthful?”

For a moment, Mele considered lying. Telling him she was no longer a virgin. Maybe he would decide she wasn’t what he wanted after all. But then, what if he had her put to death instead? He was allowed to do that. He was allowed to do anything to her that he wanted. She swallowed hard to force down the sob that was trying to make its way out. She couldn’t panic now. She just had to be obedient, maybe at least then he wouldn’t hurt her too much.

“Y-yes, Master.”

“Oh, don’t tell me nobody has ever even kissed those gorgeous red lips of yours?”

“N-no, Master.”

Her father would have chased away any man who dared to come too close to her, so nobody ever did.

Her master’s smirk widened as he slowly lifted his hand to caress her cheek. He let his fingers rest on her face for a moment. They were warm and so soft and there was a slight scent of something flowery, maybe rose? He certainly looked like someone who bathed in rose water.

“Well, I intend to fix that, beautiful.” His smile was looking downright threatening now and Mele had to fight the urge to pull back. Then, before she knew what was happening to her, he had pulled her towards him and his lips were on hers. Mele froze. She couldn’t move, could barely breathe.

Her master pulled back for a moment, but only to grab her by the chin and breathe into her ear: “I know you can do better than that.”

“I-I’m sorry, Master. Please, I …”

What was she going to say? That she was surprised? That she was terrified of his kiss and of what would no doubt follow? He already knew all of that. She could barely stop herself from trembling, after all.

“Now, my beautiful, I know this is all new to you, but I do want to see a bit more enthusiasm than that. You don’t want me to think I disgust you, do you?”

“No, Master.”

“That’s good. Now, let’s try this again. Kiss me.”

Mele tilted her head slightly, closed her eyes and leaned in. His lips were on hers again now, softer this time but already his tongue was making its way into her mouth, slowly at first, then more and more demanding. Mele felt like she was choking. She wanted to pull back, but she couldn’t. Mustn’t. He’d punish her for sure. And then, she really did pull back as she felt one warm hand make its way up her bare leg, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Please…”

He let his hand rest on her inner thigh, just beneath the piece of cloth that was covering the already tattered remains of her modesty.

“Please what?”

“I… I’ve never … Nobody’s ever - touched me there … I … please. Master.”

He responded with a chuckle.

“You’d better get used to it, beautiful. I intend to touch - every - little - bit - of - you.”

With each word, his hand slid a little further up until it came to rest on her sex and his fingers gently began to part her lips. 

“Please, Master. Please. No.”

Mele didn’t mean to. It was a reflex. But her hand shot down to grab her master’s hand before she could stop herself.

She only realised what she had done when she felt the sting of a sharp slap across the face. Her eyes flew open only to see her master’s face, inches from her own.

“Listen, slave,” he hissed. “You don’t get to decide. I do. You’re bought and paid for. You’re mine. Do you understand?”

Mele wanted to answer but her words got caught somewhere in her throat.

“I said ‘Do you understand’?”

“Y-yes, Master,” she finally managed to force out.

“Now I’ve been trying to be nice here,” he growled. “I’ve been kind. But I will not tolerate disobedience. I can and I will hurt you, if you disobey me.”

“Please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t mean to? Well, if you can’t keep still for me, I’ll just have to tie you up, won’t I? One limb on each bedpost, all spread and open and unable to move. Maybe I’ll get you a collar and leash, too. Chain you up so you can’t even move that beautiful head of yours and then I can just let my hands…”

He made a hand crawl, almost spider-like, up to where the barely-there fabric covered her breasts.

“...wander. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“No, please, master. Please, I’m sorry. Please, I’ll obey.” 

He would do with her whatever he wanted anyway, but somehow the idea of being chained up while he did terrified Mele even more. 

“You had better learn fast that I am the only one who gets to decide where I touch you and how I touch you. You don’t get a say, slave. Understood?”

He gave her nipple a hard pinch. It stung, even through the fabric.

Mele forced down a sob to answer: “Yes, Master.”

“Repeat it back to me. What do I get to decide?”

“Where and how you touch me, Master.”

“And what do you get to decide?”

“N-nothing, Master.”

“That’s right. Now let’s see if we can’t find a way to make that sink in.”

He pushed her hard so she fell onto her back, then wrenched her legs open.

\------------------------------------------------

“Ah, what a lovely view,” Leander teased as he swept away the piece of cloth covering the slave girl’s cunt. She was lying perfectly still now, except for her chest rising and falling rapidly. The poor thing had to be terrified. Good. Then he wouldn’t have to do much damage to make her obey. She had such a perfectly sculpted body, he didn’t want to scar it.

The blush rising in her cheeks now made the girl look even more ravishing. She was biting her lips, clearly trying to stop herself from crying out loud. She would get used to him in time. Maybe even come to enjoy herself, though he didn’t really care either way, as long as she was obedient. Then again, it was always quite pleasurable when they enjoyed themselves.  
Leander slid his finger between the lips of her sex. It seemed her body was enjoying his attention more than she was. She was already getting wet and he had barely even started touching her. 

“Seems like your cunt is less shy than you are, beautiful.”

He got a soft whimper in response. It shot straight through him to his groin, making his cock jump in response. Oh, she was going to be whimpering much louder soon. And moaning. Maybe screaming.

“Spread yourself.”

“M-master?”

“Take your hands and spread your lips apart.”

Her hands moved slowly, very slowly from her sides where they had been lying to her sex. 

She was clearly still hesitating.

“I do not like to repeat myself,” Leander said sternly. 

Her hands very nearly flew to her cunt, though they were shaking so hard she could barely do as she’d been ordered. But finally, with her lips out of the way, the little nub of her clit was completely exposed. He smirked. Oh, this would be fun.

“Keep your hands right where they are.” He didn’t need to say ‘or else’ for her to get his meaning. He leaned over her, pinning her down with one arm and his legs, and gave her clit a soft stroke. The reaction was immediate and stronger than he had expected: She gasped out loud and her legs spasmed under him. He rubbed it again. This time the slight twitch of her body was accompanied by a low: “Please…”

“Oh, you can beg, beautiful. I’m not cruel enough to forbid that and besides, I like hearing your voice. But I find it only fair to tell you: Your begging won’t change a thing. I will do exactly what I want with you regardless.”

\-----------------------------------

Mele couldn’t think clearly anymore. Every one of her master’s touches sent a shock all the way up her spine, making it hard to even control her breathing. She wasn’t begging now, not because it was no use, but because her mouth wouldn’t form the words. All she could do was whimper as her master continued to stroke her faster, then slower, then faster again, in a rhythm she was too dazed to follow. It was a sensation she had never felt before, not quite pain nor pleasure but something in-between, something undefinable but so intense that every fiber in her body was screaming at her to take her hands away, close her legs, get away from her master’s hand. But then he would move his fingers in a certain way and the shocks were briefly replaced with a tingling warmth that shot through her, making her muscles tighten and her hips buck. A little moan escaped her lips.

She had her eyes closed so tight that little flashes of light kept popping in front of them but she could hear her master chuckle above her.

“Enjoying yourself, my little slut?”

“P-pl…”

It was too much. She couldn’t take it, not for one more second. She pulled her hands away.

“Uh-uh.” 

A stinging slap right between the legs made Mele yelp in pain.

“Those hands go right back to where they were, beautiful. Don’t make me tell you twice.”

“Please. Please, I can’t take it. It’s too much.”

“That’s for me to decide, is it not?” he said softly. 

“Please.”

“Unless you want me to stop being nice, beautiful…” The menace packed into that single word nearly made Mele start crying again. “You’d better go back to being obedient, slave. I’m getting impatient.”

Images of whips, chains, clamps and needles flitted through Mele’s mind. She knew she had no choice.

“Now let’s go back to where we were, my little slut.”

“Please.”

“Oh don’t pretend you’re not enjoying yourself. You’re soaking wet.” Her master slid his finger in between the folds of her sex. She very nearly winced. Even though his touch had been light as a feather, it left her skin feeling hot and tingly and … oddly empty. Like his finger was supposed to be there. Like that’s what her body was screaming for.

“There.”

He held his finger right in front of her face. It was glistening with her juices. He held it right up to her lips.

“Taste yourself.”

No. No, he couldn’t possibly want her to do this. It was disgusting. But his finger was already on her bottom lip, gently pushing it down and then it slid into her mouth, circling playfully around her tongue. It tasted … salty.

“Now show me what you can do with that tongue of yours.”

\--------------------------------------------------

For a moment, the slave girl lay motionless, but a quick slap on her leg reminded her where she was and she began, at first slowly, shyly, to circle his finger with her tongue.

He could feel his cock strain against the fabric of his trousers and let out a low moan of “Oh fuck.” She was a natural. Worth every bit of money he had paid for her. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have those sweet lips around his cock, fingers in her hair, making her lick him to completion. Yes, that was exactly how he wanted to end the night. He had plenty of time to try her cunt and ass later, when she no longer cried at the mere sight of him.

As he was making his plans, he felt the vibrations of a soft moan around his finger. The girl wasn’t whimpering now, nor pleading. That had definitely been a moan of pleasure. He smirked. 

His free hand wandered to where the girl was still obediently spreading herself for him. A small wet spot had appeared where she was lying. He started to slowly tap her exposed clit with his index finger. She moaned and froze.

“Now, now, don’t forget what you’re meant to be doing, sweetheart.” 

Her tongue continued its playful circles around his finger, but she was whimpering again, her legs spasming, her hips bucking, her face flushed and tense. 

“I could do this for hours, you know? Tie you up. Find some nice little clamps,” he pinched her outer lips, making her draw in her breath, “to keep you all spread for me, then just stroke you until I get tired of it. And when I get tired of it, I could call in one of my other slaves, have them take over for me, while I lean back, have a cold drink and watch. And listen as your moans slowly,” he started softly rubbing her clit in time with his words, “turn to sobs, then screams, then silence.”

He wondered whether she would drop his finger to start begging again. He had been far too lenient so far. If she disobeyed again, he would have to punish her this time. A quick spanking should do for now - her disobedience wasn’t defiance, really.

But to Leander’s surprise, she started sucking his finger with more enthusiasm, swirling her tongue around it faster, taking it deeper into her mouth. Oh, if appeasement was what she was going for, he was not going to argue with that! He was rock-hard now and it took every little bit of restraint he had not to hold her down and fuck her right then and there. But no, not tonight. He had all the time in the world for that.

“My, you’re eager. I should give your cunt a break, wouldn’t want to overexcite you.” 

He pulled his hand away from her sex and his finger out of her mouth. She was lying on his bed in half a daze, breathing heavily, her face flushed and glistening, her eyes still closed but looking clearly relieved. 

She wasn’t the only one sweating, though, as he quickly noticed. His shirt was clinging to his skin already and his trousers were uncomfortably tight. He had been planning to make her undress him, but she didn’t look like she could open a single button in the state she was in and he had no more patience left. In the blink of an eye, his clothes lay discarded by the side of the bed and his attention returned to his slave, who hadn’t moved an inch in the meantime.

“Oh no, you don’t get to rest. Open your eyes.”

She did, but she clearly had a hard time focusing. Her eyes widened almost comically when she realised he was naked now. With great amusement, Leander noticed that she was biting her lip in a not-at-all worried fashion. How very flattering!

“Do we have to go over why you’re here again?”

“N-n-no, Master.”

“Then tell me, why are you here?”

“B-b-... you … you want me to…”

“That’s right, my beautiful. You’re here for my pleasure and my satisfaction alone. Now look at me and tell me: Do I look satisfied?”

Her eyes slowly, with noticeable effort, focused on him and she looked down at his cock, jutting out from the nest of light-brown pubes. She gulped.

“N-no, Master.”

“Well, then you’d better start using that lovely mouth of yours to fix that.”

\---------------------------------------------

Mele slowly pushed herself up onto her knees but once she had gotten that far, she hesitated. She knew what her master wanted her to do, but she just couldn’t. This was wrong. Besides, he looked so big. She couldn’t do this. She’d choke.

“I’m s-sorry, Master. I don’t want to disobey. I’ve just never…”

Mele flinched as he reached out his hand, but instead of slapping her, he merely caressed her face again and smiled: “Oh, don’t you worry. You just do what you did with my finger and I won’t be shy about correcting you when you’re doing it wrong.”

Mele could feel herself starting to panic at those words. She didn’t even want to imagine what that correction might look like. But he was looking so impatient already. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Reluctantly, she lowered her head until she was at eye level with her master’s … thing. She had never even seen a grown man naked before she had been sold … and it was so damn big. She shuddered at the thought of him ramming that into her. And he would, wouldn’t he? At least, she thought grimly, he didn’t smell bad. A little musty, but not unpleasantly so, with a hint of that rose water that he seemed to bathe himself with. Maybe, if she just used her tongue, he’d be satisfied. She wouldn’t have to take him all the way in.

Slowly, gently, she gave the head a soft lick. A low moan was her reward. He didn’t taste bad either - just like skin, slightly salty skin. Maybe this would be okay, maybe he’d be satisfied, at least for tonight. But next she knew, one of his hands had wrapped itself in her hair, pushing down hard. She wanted to resist, but he was too strong and still, terrifying images of what he might do to her kept filling her head. 

She closed her eyes and took him in her mouth. He moaned again, this time louder. She could feel him throb in her mouth and grow even larger. Any moment now, he’d push her all the way down, make her take in every last inch of him. She wouldn’t be able to breathe! 

“Use your hands,” a moaned command came from above. His voice was still stern, but he was breathing hard now and sounded much less threatening than before. Mele wanted to rush to obey but what was she even supposed to do? What would he like?

He answered her unspoken questions by grabbing one of her hands and placing it on his balls. She began to softly massage him. He still hadn’t shoved her down, as she had feared, but he was guiding her head now, almost gently, up and down his length. She tried to keep her lips pressed tight against him, if only to stop herself from drooling all over him.

“Fuuuuck, you’re good at this. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Mele tried to pull her head away to answer, but her master’s firm hand kept her down.

“Rhetorical question, beautiful. Don’t get distracted. Oh … fuck!”

Mele wasn’t quite sure what she had done but whatever it was had made his hips buck, driving himself further down her throat. She gagged. This was it.

She didn’t expect him to pull back, but he did.

“Easy there…”

The hand that was wrapped in her hair unwrapped for a moment to stroke her head, softly, gently. A shiver ran down Mele’s spine.

“Go on. Use your tongue. The way you did just now.” 

With a brief glance up, Mele tried to copy whatever it was she had just done. Her master had his head thrown back. His face, previously so pale, was now flushed and every so often, a moan escaped his lips. He had to be done any moment now, right? Swallowing his seed would be humiliating, but Mele was past humiliation at this point. She just wanted to rest her aching jaw and maybe forget that other dull, yearning ache between her legs. Maybe if she did it right, he’d be done with her, at least for tonight. What was she doing wrong? Why wasn’t she pleasing him?

\----------------------------------------------

Leander was using all his willpower to hold back. He wanted, no needed, this to last, though the sight of the beautiful girl bobbing up and down on his cock, the thought of her swallowing every last drop of his load and licking him clean after, was making it very nearly impossible. 

With a feat of mental strength that he would have bragged about to his associates, had it not been for the context, he grabbed the girl’s head and pulled her off him.

She stared up at him with terrified eyes. “Please, Master, I’m sorry I displeased you. I’ll do better. Please don’t punish me.”

“Shh, beautiful.”

She fell quiet. 

“I’m not about to punish you. You did well. Very well. I’m going to reward you.” He grinned down at her. The look on her face, all confusion and fear, mixed with a hint of arousal just barely visible in the way she kept biting her swollen red lips made his cock ache with the need to cum. But it would be so much better this way.

“Have you ever touched yourself?”

“Master?”

“Oh, don’t play innocent. You know what I mean. Have you ever pleasured yourself? Brought yourself to completion?”

She lowered her gaze as she muttered: “A … a few times, Master.”

“Good. Then do it for me. Touch yourself. Give me a little show.”

He grabbed onto one of her hands and put it on her dripping cunt, but did not pull his hand away. She didn’t move.

“You’re not still shy, are you? I thought we were past that. Do it. Touch yourself.”

Slowly, her hand began moving under his, fingers moving over her clit. First slowly, shyly, but soon speeding up, as her breath did as well. 

\----------------------------------------------

Mele closed her eyes and let her fingers wander. She hadn’t thought she could do this, not with him lying next to her, one hand on hers, the other one softly stroking every bit of her he could reach. But her body wanted this. Wanted release. And her mind was only too willing to give in to the feeling. As the beautiful warmth flowed through her body, she forgot for a moment, where she was. She was back in the loft of the barn, hiding behind a heap of hay, letting the sun and her own pleasure warm her body, imagining what the hands of the youngest farmhand would feel like in place of her own. Pleasure flooded her brain, her sex was pulsating, her body was tensing up so tight it hurt, just a moment more and she would get the release that she craved and …

her hand was pulled away. She couldn’t help but moan: “Noo!” - just before she realised where she was. She looked up at her master, who was holding her hand tightly and smirking. 

“I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean … y-you get to decide, Master.”

Oh, please let that be enough. If he thought she was being defiant…

But if anything, his smirk grew even wider: “Been enjoying yourself?”

This time she couldn’t lie, not to him or herself. This time she really had been enjoying herself. The nearly unbearable empty ache between her legs didn’t let her pretend differently. If it hadn’t been for her master’s reaction, she would have continued touching herself with her free hand this very minute.

“Do you want to keep touching yourself?”

Mele didn’t answer. What was she even supposed to say? A “No” would no doubt anger him and a “Yes”, while entirely truthful, felt dirty, felt like giving up, losing herself to what he wanted her to be.

“I expect an answer when I ask you a question.”

“I … I don’t know, Master. I will do whatever you wish, Master.”

“That’s good. But not what I was hoping for. Be honest, beautiful. You want to touch yourself, you want to stroke that clit of yours until the pleasure blows your brains out like a good little slut, don’t you? I can see it in your face.”

Mele said nothing.

“Well, if you’re not ready to admit it, maybe you need a little more encouragement. Spread yourself.”

Mel gasped. Not that again. She was already so sensitive. She would go out of her mind. It would be too much.

“No, please, Master. Please, please, I’ll do whatever you say, please not that. Please, have mercy.”

“Oh, so you do think you’re ready to come for me?”

“Yes, Master. I’ll come for you, Master. Please…”

“Ah, you’re begging so nicely. You may touch yourself again.”

Mele’s hands flew to her sex. This time she stayed almost painfully aware of her surroundings, her master’s hand on hers, his eyes on her every move, but it did nothing to quell the sensations in her body. The heat rising again, the tingling and throbbing almost unbearable, waves of tense pleasure washing over her…

And he pulled her hand away again. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Master?”

He slapped her leg, playfully this time: “You’re here for my pleasure, not yours. You come with my permission or not at all.” 

She very nearly cried. He was just going to keep teasing her until she went completely out of her mind with need!

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please, Master, please let me touch myself.”

“I’ve let you touch yourself, haven’t I?”

“Please. Please let me…”

“Let you what? … Go on, say it.”

Mele swallowed the measly remains of her pride: “Please, Master, let me come.”

“I might. I might not. Convince me you deserve it.”

He smiled at her and made a beckoning gesture. She looked down his body. He was still half-hard. Mele leaned in for a kiss. Her master grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her closer, invading her mouth with his tongue. At the same moment, he grabbed her hand and pulled it down to his crotch. Mele wrapped her hand around his cock and immediately felt it harden, as he moaned loudly into her mouth. 

Mele barely had time to wonder how her master wanted to be touched. Without warning, he grabbed her, lifted her up and she found herself thrown off him and roughly manhandled into position. She let out a squeal as she could practically feel the bruises bloom up on her arms and legs. It took her a moment to get her bearings and realise that she was now, once again, facing her master’s hard-on, but her legs were now pointing the other way, resting on her master’s chest, giving him perfect access to the aching wetness between them.

He immediately took advantage of it. His fingers were now stroking her in the rhythm she herself used, that he must have picked up from her own hands before. But he was touching her so lightly it was infuriating, every stroke like the touch of a feather on her skin. She heard him chuckle and only then realised that she had pushed herself further into his hands, that she was rubbing herself on his fingers now. 

“Oh, you want it bad, slut,” he laughed. “Well, get to it then. And don’t forget, you get to come when I say, not before.”

With his free hand, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down. She opened her mouth to take him in and started sliding her tongue up and down his length, circling around the tip every so often as he pushed her up and down with one hand and continued to rub her with the other. The sensation was so intense Mele could barely hear herself think anymore. She was moaning around his cock now, too overwhelmed to be ashamed.

He was moaning, too. Loudly, unabashedly, but his hand never stopped stroking her. Her body tensed up. She couldn’t hold back anymore, it was too much…

“Come for me,” he gasped.

An explosion of sensation washed over her like a wave, making her body spasm and leaving her mind blank. She barely even noticed the taste of her master’s cum in her mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------

The girl’s writhing and the vibration of her moans around his cock had finally pushed Leander over the edge. With a loud moan of “Fuuuck” he had cum in her divine mouth, which was still wrapped around his cock.

“Swallow. There’s a good little slut.”

He pulled her off him and turned her to face him. She was limp as a doll, her eyes no longer afraid, but also no longer exactly focused. Leander gently kissed her lips, enjoying the taste of himself mixed with hers.

As he pulled away, he gently stroked her face. It was ever so slightly damp with sweat now.

“You did very well, beautiful.”

“Thank you, Master,” she sighed. Her eyes were slowly starting to focus on him again.

“You must be exhausted.”

He certainly was. She had surpassed all expectations he had had when he had bought her and he hadn’t even fucked her yet. 

“There, rest your head on me.”

As her head lay on his chest, he softly caressed her hair and watched as her breathing slowly became calmer and her eyes fell closed. Leander was under no illusion that her pleasure and obedience tonight had been anything but a scared virgin overwhelmed by his power and her body’s reaction. But now, she looked downright peaceful and content. Who knew, maybe in time, her mind, too, would learn to truly enjoy being his.


End file.
